In The Flesh
by Keiko3
Summary: An alternative ending to the anime. A quick, one-shot of what might happen when it comes time for the contract to be fulfilled. Can Sebastian go through with it?


In the Flesh

It was done. The last of his enemies was dead. They were all dead. Anyone that assisted, plotted or had any hand in the murder of his parents had been slaughtered with the help of his butler. Ciel's small figure lay on the ground. His pale skin, alight by the moon and speckled with tiny droplets of crimson blood of his fallen enemies, was a sharp contrast against the cold, dark earth he laid upon. The deed was done. Ciel had avenged his family's death. He slowly started to stand up to face the tall, dark figure towering over his small frame- Sebastian. The contract had been fulfilled and now it was time to face the consequences of his agreement with the demon butler. Ciel looked up and confronted Sebastian; looked him square in the eyes, bracing for the blow when the demon would claim his soul and Ciel could leave this miserable existence. Sebastian looked down upon his young master. Hungry…so hungry for this moment he had been waiting for. He could almost taste it on his wet, aching lips. He reached down to grab his prize, preparing to devour this delicious soul before him. As he drew the boy close to his waiting mouth, he saw something that was holding him back as he looked into the depths of that one, untainted cerulean eye.

So many emotions for someone so young. He had never seen someone so innocent, so ravenous for revenge. The contract had been made in desperation as most are, but he had never had a master who wanted it for a pure reason. Not avarice or ambition. He wanted none of this for his own good. Ciel enlisted the help of a demon and sold his soul to avenge his parent's death. Both Ciel and his parents had been pawns. Used as dogs. It was shameful how anyone could take advantage of a child like they did. Ciel's life had been destroyed so he had nothing left to lose. Now this same child, who had been forced to act as a man, was held before him steadfast and proud, waiting to die. A slight tremor was seen on his lips but other than that he showed no signs of fear. Sebastian leaned in again to claim his reward and….stopped again. He just couldn't do it. He – a demon, who should have no feelings whatsoever could not go through with this. He had come to respect and even like the young master- how was that possible? Demons had no tolerance for such primitive, mortal emotions. Sebastian knew he had to go through with it though. He was bound by the contract and it had to be fulfilled or he himself would be destroyed.

What was it that was making him hesitate? Did he actually care for this young man? Was it a pure case of lust or had he learned to love? Sebastian so badly wanted and needed this boy's flesh as well as his soul. He was burning up with desire to defile the boy's lovely innocence. But he couldn't. It was forbidden to take the body of a virgin. The soul belonged to him as was his right by the contract but as much as he wanted Ciel's body, it would destroy him. He would lose his immortality and the boy would suffer a painful death. He couldn't possibly sacrifice everything just to make the boy his own, could he? Sebastian quickly ran ideas through his mind to find a way to accomplish what he wanted, what he desired for so long. He realized he was willing to do anything- he was finally admitting to himself how much this boy meant to him. There was only one way to have what he wanted. But it also meant that Ciel had to be willing as well. What were the chances of that? Ciel would have to freely turn over his body as well as his soul to Sebastian so that it was not a case of the demon defiling a virgin. But even in doing so, it would reduce his immortality and powers to pass a part of him onto Ciel so that he would survive such a traumatic ripping apart of his fragile body and soul.

It was a ridiculous plan. It needed to be executed with exact precision. Only one hell of a butler could be capable of succeeding. If Ciel was willing. What were the odds on that? The plan, as crazy as it seemed, hinged on that one, major detail that Sebastian had no control over. Did the boy want to continue to live on, being in constant pain of his past? Did he have any desire to continue his relationship with his demon butler, personally or even professionally? Could Ciel accept a life of a partial demon once Sebastian transferred a part of himself to the boy? So many unanswered questions lurked in Sebastian's ruby eyes, as Ciel's begged for relief. Sebastian longed to give that release to him and hold him close, protecting him forever more.

As weak as he was, Ciel yelled out, "Sebastian, what the hell are you waiting for?" Breaking Sebastian of his contemplations, Sebastian could see so all of pain that Ciel was suffering and it tore him apart. "Bocchan, I promise to make all of your suffering go away soon, but I need to know something first. I don't want this to be the end. But the choice has to be yours. There is a way for me to take your soul as promised, along with your body and in return, I will pass a part of myself to you so we can live on together and maybe find some happiness in this awful world. Ciel at first just stared at his butler, not sure how to respond. Part of him just wanted to die. He had been through so much misery and suffering in his short life- what did he have to live for? No family, no friends…sure he had money, but all he really had was his butler. He looked up into those burning red eyes of said butler. The same one who had been with him through to the end as promised. Taken care of him, kept him safe and served him endlessly in all ways. Tears filled the boy's eyes, as the thought of losing the one and only thing he cared about in this world cut through him like a dagger. Was there even a sliver of hope that he could live on with Sebastian and find some happiness? Had he come to love his servant? Could he trust this demon and turn himself over to him, body and soul? Had he anything more to lose?

"Sebastian, I trust you. Take me. Take all of me. Now!" Ciel muttered with the last bit of strength he had. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied as he took Ciel into his arms. He quickly disrobed the boy and himself and enveloped Ciel wholly. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss to seal the new bond between the servant and master. Their tongues connected and each tasted such sweetness, it was intoxicating. Sebastian laid the boy onto the soft grass. Time was of the essence- Sebastian had to claim the boy's body now. With no time to prepare the young master, Sebastian plunged deep into Ciel's tight, warm body, causing him to scream in agony. The power of their connection was amazing. He could feel the rush of human emotions pouring into him and also new physical sensations his once full-demon body had never felt. He felt Ciel deepen the kiss and pull him closer as he found new strength in the demon essence being transferred to him. Within moments the boy seemed to have regained his vigor fully and with his newly part-demon body, he lustily began to enjoy the feeling of his butler's full length inside him. Sebastian continued to thrust desperately into the young master's tight body- it felt so incredibly pure to take this boy's innocence. Then Sebastian began to stroke the young master's own blossoming erection, as Ciel began to moan in pleasure. The moonlight made the moisture on the boy's sweet lips shimmer as their lips collided again in rhythm with the strokes of Sebastian's length throbbing in and out of the boy. Soon Ciel couldn't hold back any longer and exploded in ecstasy between the two. Sebastian following pouring his seed deep into Ciel as his body still pulsed from his own orgasm. It was complete. The two had formed a new bond and permanently become a part of one another.

In the afterglow, the pair laid on the grass, gently placing phantom kisses on each other's lips and holding tightly onto each other- flesh and souls grasping onto the only true happiness each had ever known. They had each sacrificed much to each other, as they looked forward to a brighter future, bound together by love and fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Kuroshitsuji. This fanfiction is purely a fan-based fantasy of how I would have liked to see the anime end.


End file.
